In a conventional power module, a resin case and a cooling fin are fixed with a screw and a heat dissipation substrate on which a power semiconductor element is mounted is attached to the cooling fin by adopting means of pressing the heat dissipation substrate against the cooling fin with a projection provided to the resin case (see patent literature 1, for example).